


Missing Moments

by Cakeinabasket



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Sex, Missing Scenes, Outdoor Sex, Sexy sword fight, Vaginal Fingering, sexual banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeinabasket/pseuds/Cakeinabasket
Summary: Different scenes that take place in The Addams Family  & Addams Family Values.I do take requests.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95





	1. Happiness and A What If

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between the two movies.

Gomez Addams was a happy man. The happiest he has ever been in his four and half decades on the planet. 

His gorgeous, perfect, incredible wife was pregnant with their third child. His brother was home and the twenty- five years of strife was all forgotten. His two children were wonderful little mischief makers and they made him so proud every day. 

As he took in his family sitting in the living room, he let out a sigh of peace and contentment. 

Morticia was relaxing on the couch while she knitted more baby clothes. That had been her hobby while she was pregnant the first two times and she obviously had to pick it back up. 

Gomez loved seeing her carrying their child. She was gorgeous with her plump little belly poking out against the tight material of her dress. The urge to smother her with affection overwhelmed him. 

He skillfully avoided the mess of wires and dynamite sticks littering the floor around his brother and children. What they planned to destroy was a mystery but the resulting explosion would be breathtaking to witness. 

Morticia glanced up from her green yarn as he approached, a loving smile crept across her red lips. She happily accepted his kiss as he bent down, her fingers slipped into his hair and held him close. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Gomez said against her lips, his hand brushed along the curve of her belly. 

“Thank you.” She said as she took his hand and pressed his palm along her side. A little thump inside met the feel of his hand. 

“Little guy’s active tonight.” Gomez praised in delight as he felt a tiny foot. 

“He’s been enthusiastically kicking his mother for the past hour.” Morticia grumbled at the baby good naturedly. 

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. Crouching down so his face was against her stomach, Gomez muttered, “Come on, son, be nice to your mother. We love her.” 

The tiny foot kicked hard at his face, making both parents grunt. Gomez laughed loudly, pressing a kiss to the spot. “My boy.” 

An annoyed “hey” from behind made him wince. “Sorry, Pugsley, you’re my boy too.” 

“That’s better.” His eldest son snapped. He and Wednesday had not been shy in voicing their jealousy over the new baby. 

Gomez stood back up and watched Fester put the finishing touches on the explosive. The children watched studiously as he attached a final wire to the timer. 

He laced his fingers with Morticia’s as they proudly watched the trio. He wondered if the baby would enjoy explosives. Gomez couldn’t wait to teach this new Addams how to sword fight. 

“Alright, you two, take this somewhere safe for the night. Tomorrow we see how well we did.” Fester carefully handed the bundle to Wednesday. 

As the two scampered out of the room, his brother turned to him. “Clearly Morticia is the reason those two are so great.” He stood up and dusted off his coat. “You sure didn’t provide any positive traits.” 

Morticia shook her head in bemusement as she turned back to her knitting. She winced as the little one rolled around inside her. 

“I’ll have you know, dear brother, those kids are as much like me as they are like her.” Gomez grumbled, eyeing Fester with disdain. “My genes are damn active in them and will be in this one.” He waved a hand at his wife. “Right, Tish?” 

“Don’t bring me into this odd sibling love you two have.” She said with an eye roll. “Take this argument somewhere else.” 

Gomez gasped in fake outrage. “You’re supposed to have my back here. That was in our wedding vows.” 

Fester abruptly stopped laughing. “Was it really?” 

“Oh yes. I made the mistake of suggesting we write our own vows. Gomez filled two whole notebooks up.” Morticia shook her head as she sat aside her knitting needles. “Took my father forever to get him to edit them down.” 

Gomez shrugged. “I had a lot of feelings about her, I needed to express them.” He lit a cigar and took a drag. “Best work I have ever written.” 

His brother picked at a spot on his nose. “Wish I could have been there to hear them.” Fester frowned at the floor. “Missed quite a bit of important moments, didn’t I?” 

Gomez sat down next to Morticia on the couch and held her hand. “That you did, old man. Would have loved for you to have been standing next to me when I made the best decision of my life.” He kissed his wife’s knuckles and gave her a charming smile. 

She leaned her head against his arm and squeezed his hand. 

Fester sat in silence for a few moments, deep in thought. He finally spoke up, a slight look of horror on his face. “If I hadn’t left, you two might not have gotten married.” 

The couple shared a laugh at such a ridiculous idea. “Come now, Fester, nothing prevents true love.” 

“Think about it,” he shifted in his seat and avoided all eye contact, “Balthazar and I hated each other. You can handle being called baldy by a pain in the ass cousin for so long. When he died, I would have convinced you not to go to his funeral.” 

Gomez and Morticia exchanged deeply unsettled looks. 

“I would have begged you not to go, Gomez. If I got my way, you two would have never met. Who knows, maybe you and I would now be confirmed bachelors.” 

He trailed off into silence, Fester couldn’t bare the heavy judgmental stares coming from across the room. 

“Fester, I think the Bermuda Triangle misses you.” Morticia hissed, her fingers clenched tight into fists. 

Gomez had nothing to say. The horrifying fact struck every possible response from his mind. That was the absolute worst thing he had ever heard on his life, even worse than hearing about his parents’ deaths. 

“I’m sorry, Morticia, but maybe it’s a good thing I left.” Fester finally glanced up and winced at her cold stare. “Do I yearn to witness the events I missed? Of course, but maybe they would not have occurred if I had been here.” 

Gomez let out a pained groan. Was it possible? Did he need to give up his brother to have his wife and children in his life? 

“Oops, I think I broke him.” Fester squirmed uncomfortably.

Morticia gently pulled her husband down so his head rested on her lap. He curled up on the couch, his hands gripping her knees. Soothingly, she stroked her fingers through his hair. “You might want to leave, Fester. He’s so broken I might need to get naked to snap him out of it.” 

Gomez perked up slightly at the word naked. If that was the outcome of this terrible thought, he would have to thank his brother later.


	2. A Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place before Fester’s party during the first movie.

Morticia curled a final lock of hair around the hot curling iron, holding it below her chin as she listened to her husband hum to himself. 

The couple was getting ready for Fester’s party; she was in the master bathroom fixing her hair, and Gomez was rifling through an old chest. The special outfit he had to wear tonight was buried in there somewhere. 

She pulled her hair free and smiled at the perfect curl. Unplugging the hot iron, she sprayed her hair with hairspray to keep the style in place. 

“Darling, have any luck?” Morticia called into the bedroom as checked her makeup in the mirror. Her red lipstick needed another coat. 

“Yes, I found everything.” Gomez poked his head into the door, his appreciative eyes traveled down her body to her bare legs. “I’m liking this outfit.” 

She quirked a shapely eyebrow and looked down at the silk encasing her body. “This is my bathrobe.” Before she could make it two steps from the bathroom, Gomez intercepted her. 

“You look amazing in everything.” He purred against her neck, his lips kissing her smooth skin. His arm held her around the waist, his fingers slipped along the folds of the robe. Once he reached the knotted sash, he quickly untied it. 

“Gomez.” Her warning ended in a moan when his hands tickled up her stomach to her breasts. His thumb grazed the underside of one breast, the light touch made her gasp. “I need to dress.” 

Gomez was momentarily distracted by the way her nipples hardened beneath his touch. “Hmm? Oh, right.” He reluctantly let her go, making sure his hand grazed her bare ass before she got to far. 

Morticia cleared her throat and willed her body to focus on getting ready instead of the promise of pleasure. That man knew every inch of her so well. 

The dress she pulled from the closet was a little different than her usual one. The lace spider webs on the sleeves were darling. 

Discarding the robe on the bed, Morticia chose the lingerie set she was going to wear underneath. She felt her husband’s eyes on her, taking in her every move but she ignored him. If she locked eyes with him, they would never make it to the party. 

“Have you given anymore thought about your role in the Mamushka?” Gomez asked from across the bed as he pulled on his socks. 

She plucked a bit of fuzz from her red bra before slipping it on. “I’m not sure if want to traipse around in front of the entire family, beating on a tambourine.” 

“Please, Tish, it’s tradition for the women of the family.” Gomez begged with wide, pleading eyes. 

Morticia knew this and had already made up her mind. She would do this for him but she figured she mignt get something out of him first. “I don’t know, darling. Maybe we could make a deal.” She held up her matching red garter belt. 

His eyes lit up with interest. “What did you have in mind?” 

She made a show of thinking it over. “If I do my part, tambourine and violin, you have to spend an hour with your mouth between my legs after the party is over.” 

Gomez growled, the shoe in his hand hitting the floor. “Make it two hours and you have deal.” 

The heat of his gaze made her clench her thighs, the promise of later made her bite her lip. Morticia couldn’t wait to have her husband alone after this party.


	3. Joel Gawks and Gomez Rages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the second movie.

Joel stared up at the old house in astonishment. It was huge! He understood how a big family could all stand to live together if they had this much room. His family could barely put up with each other in the sizable house they had. 

He prayed there wasn’t much dust or mold, he didn’t need his asthma acting up in front of Wednesday’s parents. 

“Come on!” Pugsley said cheerfully as he ran inside, bag in hand. Wednesday’s pace was slower than her brother’s, she hid her excitement well. 

Once both of his friends were inside, Joel gave them a minute before he followed. 

The inside was dark and gloomy, cobwebs hanging from the chandelier in the foyer gave him the creeps. Still, it was better than the outdoors. 

“Mother, Father.” Wednesday pulled him in front of her by the sleeve of his shirt. “This is Joel.” 

He waved to the couple in front of him then stared quietly at his shoes. 

“Good to meet you, lad!” Mr. Addams said with so much enthusiasm, Joel was briefly shocked. 

The man was handsome and finely dressed, his moustache was enviable. His entire look screamed wealth and class, Joel was jealous. 

“Nice to meet you too, sir.” He accepted the handshake and winced at the tight squeeze. 

“Welcome to our home.” A sultry voice said from the other side of Mr. Addams. 

Joel was struck dumb by Mrs. Addams’ beauty, he felt his jaw drop. She was curvaceous and smoking hot. He had never been into red lipstick but this woman made it attractive. He was certain she could make anything attractive. 

She held out her hand to him but his brain was slow on the uptake. He was afraid he would need his inhaler if he looked at her too long. 

Finally, he took her hand and shook it. Joel winced at the sweat on his palm. “Nice...nice to...uh...uh meet you...umm, Mrs. Addams.” 

Mr. Addams wrapped an arm around her waist and glared at him but Joel couldn’t take his eyes off the woman in front of him. 

“We always enjoy having Wednesday and Pugsley’s friends over.” Mrs.Addams said pleasantly. 

“I like them both.” Joel’s eyes drifted to her chest before flying back up to her face. “Wednesday and Pugsley, I mean.” 

“Come on,Joel, we picked out a room for you.” Pugsley yelled from the top of the stairs. 

With one last polite nod to the couple, he hurried up the old creaky stairs. He really hoped Wednesday looked like her mother when she grew up. That would be awesome!

Later that night, Gomez paced around his bedroom, he was furious. There was no way he could sleep now, his blood was boiling. 

“Darling, you’ve been pacing for twenty minutes, what’s wrong?” Morticia asked from her vanity, where she sat tweezing her eyebrows. 

“If that boy is up in his room thinking about you, I’m going to flog him!” Gomez spat, hands curling into fists. 

“Which boy?” She said patiently as she fought a stubborn eyebrow hair. 

“Glicker.” He growled. “He was practically drooling over you.” 

“I highly doubt that.” 

“The way he was staring at you, the audacity!” Gomez resumed pacing. 

“I don’t think the young man thinks of me as anything more than his friends’ mother.” 

He whipped his head around to look at her reflection. “You know I rarely say this, Tish, but you are wrong.” 

Morticia spun around in the chair to face him. “No man, save you, is interested in me. A mother of three doesn’t turn heads.” 

“Every one who sees you thinks you’re gorgeous! It fills me with a jealous rage!” Gomez dug his nails into the wooden post of their bed. “For you to think otherwise, darling, is concerning.”

She picked up a brush and ran it through the ends of her hair. “The fact you are more concerned about Joel’s attraction to me than our daughter is even more concerning.” 

Gomez waved her off. “He and Wednesday are nothing more than friends.” He started to pace again, wringing his hands. “Besides, we’re not talking about that. We’re talking about that boy turning to mush at your feet. Not that I blame him, that’s how I am ninety-nine percent of the time I’m near you, but he didn’t have to be so blatant about it!”

Morticia stood up from her vanity and stopped his fiftieth angry loop around the room. “First, I do think he and Wednesday like each other a bit more than friends. Second, I’m way to old for him.” 

He stubbornly shook his head. “I swear if he’s thinking about you while doing _that_ , I’ll beat him to within an inch of his life and bury him in a shallow grave!”

“Calm down.” She soothed as she ran her fingers down his cheeks. “If you do that, our daughter will never forgive you.” 

Gomez placed his hands on her hips, lightly squeezing. “I guess you’re right.” Narrowing his eyes, he studied her face. “I’m not really liking these self deprecating comments. What’s wrong, my darling?” 

Morticia fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. “I’ve been feeling my age lately. Also, I haven’t felt very sexy since I gave birth.” Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. 

“Hmmm.” Gomez slid his hands down to her behind where he pulled her closer against him. “My time to shine.” He placed a tender kiss on her lips. “I do think those comments of yours deserve a spanking.”

Her eyes lit up at the prospect. “Oh? What else do you think I deserve?” 

“Everything.” He lead her over to the bed and decided tonight he would worship the amazing woman he was lucky to call his wife. 

As he peeled the skin tight dress from her beautiful body, Gomez knew he had no reason to be jealous. Everyone should be jealous of him.


	4. A Miserable Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the first movie.

The lock of the bedroom door made a light click as Morticia flipped it with her thumb. Everyone was in for the night and what a night it was. The twenty-fifth seance did the trick!

As she kicked her shoes off into the bottom of her closet, Gomez cheerfully walked out of the bathroom. He was already in his red silk pajamas, her favorite pair. 

“Everything alright, Tish? That took longer than usual.” He watched her closely while she peeled off her black stockings and took off all of her rings except her wedding band. 

“I checked on Fester as well as the children.” Morticia pulled her hair to the side and gestured to the back of her dress. “Would you, darling?” 

“How was the old man?” Gomez smoothed his hands down her shoulders and back. “Settling in alright?” 

“Seems to be.” Morticia shot him an impatient look in the vanity mirror, the feeling of his fingers over the dress made her skin tingle. “He was unpacking when I knocked. Do you know he brought a bottle of cyanide with him?” 

Gomez chucked lightly, his fingers slowly dragging the zipper down. “He always did like to think of others.” Once her bare back was exposed to the chilly air, he hastily shoved the dress down to the floor. 

“Someone’s excited.” Morticia purred as she watched Gomez unhook her bra. He buried his face in her neck and his hands cupped her breasts, fingers pinching the hard nipples. “All for me, I assume.” 

Gomez’s hands skated down her ribs to her stomach, he teased the smooth skin along the elastic of her panties. “I had a miserable night and I intend to make it even better.” His hand dipped under the waistband, the tips of his fingers teased down to her clit. 

Morticia moaned and rocked her hips back into him, the hardness of his cock pressed into her silk clad behind making him groan. Her palms were pressed flat to the vanity table, she watched his face in the mirror with heightened arousal. 

Those skilled fingers circled her slick clit, tickling and rubbing as she squirmed. Morticia shoved her panties down her legs where they pooled at her ankles. “Fuck me.” She whimpered, the pounding ache between her legs was unbearable. 

Gomez kept stroking her with one hand while the other pulled his pajama bottoms down. The hardness of his erection rubbed against her as she leaned forward, spreading her legs. Her breath fogged up the mirror in front of her. 

He quickly thrust inside her; the long, thick length of him stretched her, causing her to gasp in delight. Gomez dug his fingers into her hips with a growl. 

The pace was fast and rough, exactly what Morticia craved. She let Gomez set the pace, let him take her as he wished. 

“You feel incredible.” He grunted as he grabbed a handful of her dark hair. He pulled lightly on the strands and Morticia’s eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. 

Her legs started to tremble as she neared her orgasm. A few quick strokes of her clit brought her there. Her muscles tensed and the glorious, all consuming pleasure raced along her body. A peal of thunder masked her scream of his name, but he knew her well enough to listen for it. 

The tight grip of her muscles around him sent Gomez over the edge after a few more deep thrusts. He groaned his completion into the smooth skin of her back, he held their hips tight together as he came inside her. 

Morticia rubbed the arm that was still wrapped around her waist as Gomez pressed kisses to her spine, bodies limp and satiated. 

Once he caught his breath, Gomez gently moved away from her. As Morticia straightened back up, he guided her into his arms for a sweet, soothing kiss. 

Once they let each other go, he pulled his pants back up and lit his customary post-coital cigar. The bed creaked as he crawled onto the sheets. Lounging in bed, Gomez watched his wife slip into her nightgown. 

Morticia brushed out a few tangles from her hair before joining him. She draped the thick blanket over their laps and settled down on his outstretched arm, her head pillowed on his shoulder. The smell of the cigar smoke and the peaceful sound of her husband’s beating heart lulled her into a doze. 

The couple laid there listening to the rain and thunder, relaxing together in a close embrace. Then Fester started screaming.


	5. Charity Auction Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the first movie.

Morticia barely registered the auctioneer’s words, she almost didn’t hear them over her moans. She had won the finger trap, she had beat out her beloved husband’s bid. 

“It’s yours.” Gomez said huskily against her throat where he still pressed hot searing kisses. 

She moaned happily and stroked his hair. “Thank you.” 

“Security!” The loud voice of Judge Womack finally penetrated their lust filled haze. “Escort these two out!” He angrily waved his gavel. 

Two burly men in cheap uniforms pushed their way into the row, knocking legs and stepping on toes. The blond man roughly tapped Gomez on the shoulder. “Sorry, Mr. Addams. You and Mrs. Addams need to leave.” 

Gomez and Morticia pulled away to shoot the men annoyed looks. They had just donated fifty thousand dollars and this was their thanks? Rude. 

The older woman behind them leaned forward and patted Morticia’s hand that still rested on her husband’s shoulder. “What an amazing display there, dear. Gave this old lady a thrill.” She winked, leaning back in her chair smugly. 

“Come on.” The security guard said gruffly as the couple stood up from their seats. Gomez slapped Fester on the back as they stepped over him. 

Heads held high, they walked out together arm in arm, guards trailing behind them. The hall was quiet except for their footsteps, loud and proud. 

One guard opened the door to usher them down the front stairs. “Made quite the spectacle of yourselves.” 

Morticia smiled at the men pleasantly as Gomez lit a cigar. “Worth it, old man.” With a hand on her back, he escorted his wife out to the parking lot. Their car was at the far end. 

“I did enjoy myself.” She said in a low tone, casually leaning against the car door. “Immensely.” 

Gomez pressed her against the metal, his hard cock digging into her hip. “We should keep going.” He bent his head to kiss her red lips, nipping at them in a teasing manner. He threw his barley smoked cigar onto the pavement. 

Morticia moaned and tugged him closer, slipping her tongue into his mouth. They kissed long and slow, tongues gliding together. The car shielded them from any onlookers who happened to pass by. 

“Turn around.” Gomez commanded in a sultry voice. His hands gripped her hips as she followed his order. 

She was panting hard as she pressed her front to the car, whimpering as Gomez grabbed her dress and pulled it up. The material bunched up against her stomach, padding her body where it rested on the metal. 

Gomez groaned in her ear as he slid his hand down the back of her panties. “You came from just me kissing you.” He fondled the smooth cheeks of her ass. 

“Shows how talented you are, darling.” She moaned as she spread her legs so he could reach her better. Her head dropped back in ecstasy as he dipped his fingers between her legs and stroked through the wetness pooled there. 

His strokes were fast and hard on her aching clit. “So wet and perfect.” Gomez panted into her ear. 

Morticia shivered in delight, goosebumps popped up on her arms and her nipples hardened. “We’re going to get caught.” She gasped but did not try to push him away. 

“I’ll pay the fine.” He grunted into her ear, two fingers slipping inside her. He thrust his fingers into her from behind, his fast pace brought her to orgasm quickly. Her moan was louder, almost a scream as her body clenched around his fingers. 

“Gomez.” She whined into the cold dusk air. Her legs where shaking, her mind was once again hazy with pleasure. 

Easing his fingers out of her, Gomez kissed along the back of her neck. “I’ll fuck you once we get home.” The promise was sealed with a bite. 

“I want you now.” Morticia spun back around and shoved her dress down. “I want you in my mouth.” 

“Oh, Tish.” 

She dropped to her knees on the pavement and unbuttoned his pants. Gomez fisted his hands in her hair while she unzipped them. With one last devious smile, Morticia stroked his hard cock and took the head in her mouth. 

He let out a pained cry while she slid her hot mouth down the length of him. She dug her nails into his ass as she bobbed her head, taking him down as far as she could. 

“Holy hell!” He swore, letting go of her hair to pound his fist on the window. 

Morticia sucked hard at the tip, lapping the silky skin before taking all of him in her mouth again. The muscles of his ass tensed and he roughly pulled her hair. She knew that meant he was about to come. 

Her pace quickened, her sucking became harder. Gomez started to rock his hips, driving him deeper into her mouth. Morticia moaned around him. 

His roar was muffled into the sleeve of his suit jacket as he filled her mouth. The bitter saltiness hit her tongue and she eagerly swallowed all of it. 

Once she had enough, Morticia gently tucked him back into his pants, zipping and buttoning them closed. 

Gomez was a incoherent heap against the car, his body sagged against the door. He was panting wildly. 

She slipped the handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wiped her mouth and chin. After putting it back, she bent down to check her lipstick in the driver side mirror. 

“Are you alright, darling?” Morticia asked as she swiped some smeared lipstick from under her bottom lip. 

“Never been better.” Gomez said appreciatively, face still hidden as he calmed down. “About killed me there.” 

“That’s what I was aiming for.” She hugged him from behind. “Better hurry up and catch your breath, the auction should be over.” 

With a weak nod, Gomez straightened his clothes, smoothing out any wrinkles. He causally leaned his back against the car, crossing his ankles in front of him. 

Morticia stood beside him, head on his shoulder. “Can’t wait to continue this with that finger trap.” She heard Gomez gulp. 

The doors in the building behind them flew open. As people streamed out, he gave her a smile full of promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then Fester’s dumbass ruins everything.


	6. Morticia Learns a New Phrase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few years after the second movie.

Morticia hummed lightly to herself as she clipped the final ghastly rose bud from her beloved thorns. Those horrid petals kept coming back an even darker pink. She would need to find a permanent solution before she culled the whole lot. 

“I’m telling you, Pugsley, those wispy hairs are not a moustache.” The eldest Addams child’s voice floated from the hallway. 

“Father says so!” Her companion said moodily. “His moustache is legendary. He should know.” 

Wednesday and Pugsley stopped right outside the door. Morticia smiled indulgently at her darling children’s argument. They made her so proud every day. 

“Just because you grow one doesn’t mean Mabel will take you up on a moustache ride.” Wednesday said with a small snort. 

“I think she might.” Pugsley sounded so proud of himself. 

Morticia raised an eyebrow in the direction they were in. What in the world was a moustache ride? She’d never heard of that before. Was it some new hip lingo that meant something sexual? Or was it completely innocent and she was overreacting?

Curiosity got the best of her. Sitting down her pruning shears, Morticia slipped out the door. Her two near adult children were leaning against the wall with their backs to her. 

“Children?” She said softly, noting with interest the way they both jumped. 

“Mother!” Pugsley whirled around, his handsome face reddening. “How long have you been standing there?” 

“Not long.” She said pleasantly. “Why do you ask?” 

“Uh, well...” He trailed off and focused on his shoelaces. 

“Did you hear our conversation?” Wednesday asked suspiciously as she met her mother’s eyes. 

“Some of it.” Morticia mimicked their earlier stance by leaning against the wall. Teenagers were fickle things. “I heard you mention something called a moustache ride.” 

Both of her children looked like they wanted to join their grandparents out in the cemetery. The quicker the better. 

“Oh no.” Pugsley said miserably, his face turned even redder and his eyes bulged out. “Please no.” 

“Indulge your poor mother and explain it to me. I don’t want to be in a situation where I need to know what that is but look like a fool because I don’t.” 

Wednesday pressed her lips together and shared an incredulous look with her brother. “I don’t think that will happen,Mother.” 

Her son silently shook his head. 

“Alright, I’ll just have to ask one of your teachers then, I’m sure they’ll know.” Morticia said casually as she made to push past them. 

“Why is this happening?” Puglsley sadly slid down the wall to sit on the floor, face in his hands. 

“Now hold on there, Mother.” Wednesday caught her arm and pulled her back between them. “I’ll tell you.” She was nearly drowned out by her brother’s groan. “The phrase does pertain to sex.” 

“Go on.” Morticia felt her cheeks heat up a bit in embarrassment. Her children knew something about sex she didn’t? How awful. 

“A person with a moustache is the one who gives the ride. On their face.” Wednesday said with a deadpan tone. “The other person is on top and they receive the ride.” 

“I see.” Morticia patted her daughter on the shoulder. “Thank you, dear.” 

“Father has a moustache.” Pugsley’s horrified voice made his sister grimace. 

“Yes, yes he does.” Morticia said with barely repressed glee. Her and Gomez had done that many times but she never knew it had a name. The name was vulgar and crass but she loved it. 

“Oh, Pugsley,” she turned around to find him slowly getting up from the floor. “You and your father will be having a talk later about your lady friend.” 

He slid back down defeated. Wednesday’s maniacal laughter followed her down the hall to Gomez’s study. 

He was fast at work on some new business deal. Something he and Fester came up with and she had no interest in finding out what. 

“Darling?” Morticia waited until he gave her his full attention. “Do you have a moment?” 

“For you, cara mia, always.” He said joyfully as he shoved papers aside. 

“First, I need you to have a chat with your eldest son. He has an eye on a girl and I want them to be safe.” 

Gomez nodded and wrote a note to himself in a planner. “Ah, my boy.” 

They shared a proud smile. “Second, did you know that position we like, the one where I straddle your face and you lick me out, has a name?” Morticia watched with lust as his face lit up with interest. 

“I know eating out and cunnilingus. I think there is also one called sixty nine.” Gomez sat back in his chair and eyed her. “Is that one of them?” 

“No, darling. This one refers to someone with a moustache, known as a moustache ride.” 

His eyes widened in surprise. “Really? The moustache finally conquers the beard! About time!” He slammed his fist on the desk and stroked the hairs above his lip. 

“I was hoping,” she approached his desk and placed her palms flat on the wood, “you would provide me with a,” she dropped her voice low and seductive, “moustache ride.” 

Gomez was out of his chair before the final word left her mouth. “Yes, oh god yes!” He dragged her out of the study by the arm. 

Morticia decided to discreetly thank her children for this new phrase. A new phrase she would use every chance she got.


	7. An Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the first movie.

“You need to come to bed.” 

The soft, quiet voice was met with an irritated glance. Morticia had never known Gomez to look at her like that. That look was worse than a dagger to the heart. 

“Why must you insist on nagging me?” He said while flipping through the television channels. A grating jingle about cookies came from the ancient speakers. 

Morticia chose to ignore the question, tamping down the hurt and pain the words caused. Without a second thought to her actions, she yanked the remote out of his hand. She paid no mind to his cry of outrage. 

Once the tv was off, she opened the door to the motel room and threw the damn thing outside. The plastic smashed on the pavement, pieces scattered everywhere. 

“Maybe now you will stop being an ass.” Morticia said harshly. 

Gomez was shocked by the cursing, he stared at her with his mouth agape. She was surprised at herself for actually saying it. 

“I don’t deserve this kind of treatment from you.” She stood in front of his chair, arms crossed and a no nonsense expression on her face. “I’ve been holding our family together while you wallow in your misery.”

He bowed his head in shame. “I know you have. I’m sorry, Tish.” Gomez focused on brushing the crumbs from his unwashed shirt. “You’ve had every right to leave me and you haven’t.” 

Morticia felt tears prick her eyes. “Why would I do that?” The awful sight of her husband broken and in pain shattered her heart. 

His sad eyes finally met hers . “I have nothing, we’re stuck in this hell hole. Once our money runs out I don’t know where we’ll end up.” Gomez reached for her but thought better of it and let his hands drop to his lap. “You should take the kids and your mother, go find a family member to stay with. Forget about me.” 

She waited patiently for him to have his say. “I won’t do that to you, Gomez. You mean more to me than money ever will. I plan to suffer this with you because of how much we need each other.” Morticia combed her fingers through his messy hair, not minding he had gone without a shower for a while. She just needed to touch him. “Not even death will cause us to part. Remember?” 

“I remember our wedding vows.” He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. “I’m sorry for being awful to you, you are the last person in my life who deserves it.”

She pecked him on the forehead. “Now that we have that settled, it’s time for bed.” Morticia held out her hand to him and pulled him up from that horrid chair. “Brush your teeth, I’m not attracted to Fritos breath.” 

Gomez grimaced to himself as he hurried to the bathroom. “Uh, Tish, you’re not a nag and I love you.” 

She accepted the apology with a simple nod of her head. “I love you, too, darling.” 

Flicking off the lights, Morticia checked on the rest of her family. The children were asleep, and Mama gave her a thumbs up before she turned back over. 

The bed the couple was designated to was small and uncomfortable but they had to make it work. She leaned her back against the headboard, blanket draped over her lap as she waited. 

Gomez wasn’t long and he quietly navigated the unfamiliar room. He gently kissed her cheek, then held her head as he kissed her lips. The kiss was long and slow, exactly what they both needed. Unfortunately, this could not progress to something more fulfilling, everyone was sleeping way to close to get away with it. 

Reluctantly, they parted but Gomez made up the distance by crawling in beside her. Morticia held him close as he rested his head on her breast. She was relieved this anger between them was settled. Nothing could hurt them as long as they all had each other. 

As her darling husband fell asleep against her, hatred for that con woman and her cohorts burned in her stomach.


	8. A Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the second movie.

“We need to talk.” 

The words stopped Gomez dead in his tracks. He knew, inevitably, this would have to occur but he had hoped his wife could put it off for a few more days. “Do we?” 

Morticia was already in bed, her usual black nightgown on and a neutral expression on her face. The sight of her there was equal parts terrifying and arousing. “Where would you like to start, darling? Your willingness to die, our son’s illness, or our sister-in-law’s murder attempt?” 

Gomez cleared his throat and slowly edged further into the room. The kids were in bed, Fester was outside digging a grave so he had no one to shield him if she became wrathful. “I’m sorry for the first one.” 

She tilted her side slightly to the side. “Go on.” 

He gulped. “It was over dramatic and ridiculous of me. Yes, I was upset at the Fester situation but I had no right to enthusiastically wish to die when I have you and the kids to think of.” 

Morticia smoothed the blanket down around her hips. “Good start. I want you to know how much your actions hurt me. I’ve always known your brother occupied a much higher place in your heart than I do, but I never wanted to see it.” 

He dropped to his knees next to the bed, his head fell to her shoulder. “That’s not true, Tish. I love you and Fester the same amount, just in different ways.” He pressed a reassuring kiss to her cheek. “Believe me, my darling, I have never wanted to see my brother naked.” 

She rolled her eyes at his attempt at humor. “I know you have abandonment issues and your brother is the main culprit.”

He quickly shook his head. “That’s no excuse. I am sorry, Morticia, really I am.” With a kiss to her forehead, Gomez rose up from the floor and sat on the edge of the bed by her hip. “You have to know how much you mean to me.” 

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him from behind. “I know, you’re forgiven.” 

He sighed in relief, leaning back against her soft form. “At least Pubert is back to normal.” 

Morticia’s laugh was small but filled with delight. “I didn’t realize how much I loved that little moustache until it was gone. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my chest now that he’s alright.” 

“We would have loved him anyway.” Gomez said softly as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “That reminds me, we really do need to apologize to Wednesday and Pugsley.” 

She groaned into his back. “I don’t have a clue where to start with that. We were incredibly wrong to do that, we should have talked with them instead of listening to that awful woman.”

He reached his arm around to squeeze her knee. “We could buy them each a gift, or some therapy. What ever we do, it has to be good enough so they won’t send us to an old folks home in Florida when we’re decrepit.” He felt her shiver in disgust. 

“A gift plus the love and support they need to forget about that camp should suffice.” Morticia rested her cheek on his shoulder, her breath caressed his ear. 

Gomez knew there would never be a point in his marriage where he would not find this woman sexy as hell. Shifting uncomfortably, he turned back around so he was facing her. “Looks like we are back to one Mrs. Addams. Just so happens she’s my favorite one.” 

She fought the smile that stretched across her beautiful face. “I always thought your mother was your favorite.” 

“Funny.” Gomez mumbled against her lips before giving her a tender kiss. “Mother was never good with the snuggling.” 

Gently snorting, Morticia leaned against the headboard. “That’s all I’m good for,hmm, snuggles?” 

“Among other things.” He said teasingly as he laid back. His feet were crossed at the ankles on the floor while his head rested on her lap. Turning his face into her belly, Gomez happily breathed in the wonderful scent of his wife. “I could make a list if you would like.” 

“That won’t be necessary.” Soothingly, she ran her slim fingers through his hair. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Uh oh.” The last syllable turned into a groan as she pulled his hair. 

“Electrocution could not have possible killed us, right? That’s a game we play amongst ourselves all the time and nothing has gone wrong. Why should this time have been different?” 

Gomez fiddled with sleeve of her nightgown while he thought about her question. He was momentarily distracted by the hideous, glittery butterfly on her nightgown. Has that thing always been there? How was he now just noticing it? Did he buy her this? 

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to her inquisitive face. “I think she would have killed us. We know when to stop when we play with electric chairs, Debbie wanted us all dead so she would not of stopped until we were all crisp husks.” 

Morticia nodded at his words. “Fair point. I didn’t want her to die that way but I am proud of Pubert.” 

“Me too.” Gomez kissed her stomach. “Any other grievances you need to air out?” That damn butterfly was annoying him, time for that nightgown to hit the floor. 

“I think that’s everything for now.” She quirked an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?” 

He didn’t answer, choosing instead to tackle her to the bed. She giggled and squirmed halfheartedly underneath him as he playfully pressed kisses to her face. 

The kisses soon turned from playful to sensual. Groping hands became rougher and clothes stared coming off. As Gomez slid his hands along his wife’s trembling thighs, he knew all was right in the Addams home.


	9. Cake on Morticia’s Tits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the end of the second movie.

Morticia watched with pride as her littlest baby enthusiastically reached for the burning candle. Her eyes filled with happy tears as her eldest son moved his hand away and helped him blow out the flame. The brothers were so sweet together. 

Everyone cheered for Pubert as the smoke trailed up to the ceiling. Ignoring all of them, he had no other cares in the world then getting to that cake. 

She saw the wiggle immediately but her shout was too late. He had flipped over in his grandmother’s arms, face planting into the frosting. Mama was quick to pick him up, checking to make certain he hadn’t done any damage to himself. 

Of course, the child was just fine. His delighted giggle filled the room as he shoved a cake covered hand into his mouth. 

“My boy.” Gomez chuckled from beside her. “I did much the same on my first birthday.” 

“Except your mother left you to play in the cake.” Morticia shook her head fondly as her mother took the happy toddler out of the room to clean up. 

Pugsley was already slicing apart the piece that his brother wrecked, portioning himself and Wednesday a piece first before passing Joel a plate. 

Morticia smiled at all of them, her friends and family, people she adored most of all. “I’m very unhappy right now.” She turned to smile at the handsome man next to her. 

“I’m glad, my darling.” Gomez slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. “You look incredible. Edible, really.” He trailed his lips down her cheek to her neck, where he lavished her with kisses and bites. “Thank you for our children.” 

Abandoning her drink on the table, Morticia wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck. “You helped.” She pulled him down for kiss, the kiss they were denied earlier. 

“Only the fun part.” Gomez mumbled against her lips, licking along her bottom lip. “Most of it was you.” 

She pressed their bodies closer, feeling every inch of him. “I was happy to have them.” Her lips parted for his talented tongue, her own meeting his in a hungry kiss. As Gomez’s hand slid down her waist to her behind, a voiced forced them to pause. 

“Here, eat this instead of doing _that_.” Pugsley rolled his eyes at them before shoving a festive plate of cake into her hands. 

“Thank you, darling.” Morticia took the plate and picked up the fork. Gomez still held her close, his breathing was rapid and his eyes were alight with lust. 

Before she could place the bite into her mouth, Gomez swiped a finger through the cake. He dolloped the frosting and crumbs on her jaw. Smooth lips followed and his hot tongue cleaned her skin of the dessert. 

They locked eyes once he pulled away, their heavy breathing mingled between them. Morticia’s body was aching with arosual, her promise for tonight was looking like right now. 

“Get a room.” Fester slapped his brother on the back, shaking his head in annoyance. “Use a fork, Gomez, not her face.”

They paid him no mind, the only person they each cared about at that moment was the other. “Your study?” Morticia asked breathlessly, rubbing her hips into his. He was hard against her. 

“Now, cara mia.” Gomez grabbed her arm, practically dragging her out of the room. 

She was able to get a quick glance of her children taking their friend out to the cemetery. Pubert was being fed cake alongside Margaret’s little one. Not a soul would miss them for a short time. 

Morticia attempted to throw the plate away but her husband snatched it from her. A thrill ran down her spine at that implication. 

Once the study door was slammed shut, she hiked up her dress above her thighs and hopped onto the sturdy desk. 

Gomez was on her immediately, hands caressing her smooth thighs, lips kissing done her neck. “Oh, darling.” She purred, arching her back as he bit roughly on the top of her breast. 

He groaned when his fingers met the wet silk between her thighs. He rubbed her over them, dragging the fine material over her aching clit. She moaned loudly, dropping her head back in pleasure. 

With his free hand, Gomez unzipped the back of her dress and shoved it to her waist. “Look at you.” He licked his lips as he took in her gorgeous figure. “Perfection.” 

The ache in her lower abdomen spiked at the compliment. Leaning back on her elbows, Morticia looped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. “Make me come.”

Gomez bent his head to lick her nipple, lightly sucking on the hard nub. “In due time, my love.” The plate of cake was still next to her on the desk, so he picked it up and scooped some on the fork. 

Morticia watched him, bewildered. She was ready to ask him why in the world he stopped the foreplay to eat, when he smeared the food on each breast. “Gomez!” 

He grinned wickedly before setting the plate back down. Placing his hands on the wood next to her hips, he bent his head to lap the cake up. He used his fingers to smear frosting on her nipples, before sucking them clean. 

Morticia watched him eat cake off of her breasts, she was panting at the feel of his tongue and teeth against her skin. She clutched his head to her chest as he ate all the sticky mess there. 

Once he was satisfied, Gomez roughly kissed her lips then pulled back to unzip his pants. The fine material was shoved to the floor without a care. 

She watched hungrily as he grasped his hard cock in his hand, stroking himself as he looked her over. Hooking her legs around his hips, Morticia dragged him back to her. 

Impatiently, he shoved her panties to the side and lined them up. “Please.” Morticia pleaded, desperately needing him inside her. 

With a low growl, Gomez thrust himself into her. She cried out, arching off the desk. “Right there.” She whimpered as he began to move in her tight heat. Splaying herself on the desk, Morticia gripped him tight as he fucked her. 

He took her legs from his waist and draped them over his shoulders. His thrusts were hard and rough, the contents of the desk shook with each forward slam of his hips. 

Gomez reached between them to stroke her clit in time with his movements. He rubbed the slick nub, groaning as her inner muscles started to flutter around him. Her long, red nails scratched at the polished wood, leaving deep gouges. 

He rocked into her one final time, sending her over the edge. Morticia screamed her ecstasy, the sound rivaling the scrap of the desk against the floor. She held him as tight as she could, body tense and eyes clenched shut. Every nerve ending was alight, her heart raced. 

Gomez spilled himself inside her right then, his body shook and he cried out into the quiet of the room. He collapsed on to her, face buried between her breasts. She lifted a shaky arm to stroke his hair. 

As they came down from their climaxes, he parted from her gently. Leaning heavily against the desk, Gomez pulled his pants back up then reached for the box of cigars that had spilled over. 

Morticia sat up, slipping her dress back up her body but left the zipper down for now. She combed out her tangled hair to look slightly presentable and not recently fucked. 

“Well, that was fun.” Gomez said casually as he puffed at his cigar. 

“Yes, it was.” She said before picking the plate back up. There were a few bites of cake left so she scooped them into her mouth, moaning at the delicious taste. 

Gomez narrowed his eyes at the sound. “Trying for another round there, Tish?” He slid his hand up her bare leg. “I’ll need a few minutes first.” 

Morticia laughed and licked the fork clean. “I did give birth to the birthday boy, I should get a few rewards for that.” 

He hummed in delight, kissing her smooth cheek. “Whatever you wish, querida.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how Addams Family Values should have ended, Barry!


	10. Sneaking Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the first movie.

Morticia felt hot, angry tears prick her eyes as she looked at her family. All crammed into a tiny, disgusting motel with no idea where they will end up next. She hated it, hated the sadness on her children’s faces as they came back to this hellish place to a distraught father and stressed mother. 

Sleep would not come to her this night, the disappointment of being let go from her preschool job ate at her. How those children could cry at such an innocent story baffled her, what were their parents teaching them? Another failure to add her extensive list. 

Gomez shifted in his sleep, fingers twisting in the fine silk of her nightgown. He mumbled something into her side as he nuzzled closer. Squeezing him around the shoulder, she kissed the top of his head in hopes of soothing him. 

Once he remained still, Morticia knew what she had to do. She had to speak with Fester, reason with him. She had to get through to him, he needed to know how much he meant to them. That con woman and sleazy lawyer didn’t care for him, her husband and children did. The only way to get their home back, their life back, was through him. 

Gently, she pried the fingers from her. With a nudge, she lifted her husband’s upper body enough to slip out from beneath him. 

Gomez grunted as his head hit a pillow instead of the warmth of her body. Jolting awake, he spied her in the dark. “Tish, where are you going?” His voice was rough and groggy, eyes slipping closed before he received an answer. 

“Bathroom, darling, I’ll be back in a bit.” She whispered to him. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, Morticia pulled the scratchy blanket up to his neck. “Go back to sleep, my love.” 

He muttered something into the pillow, then curled up on his side. “Love you, Mallomar.” 

Morticia blinked in confusion. Did he just call her the name of one of his gross snack foods? Shaking her head, she kissed him again and said softly, “I love you. See you sometime.” 

As he drifted off to sleep, Morticia navigated the dark room, careful to avoid tripping over Lurch’s foot. That would set off a domino effect she couldn’t handle right now. No one could know what she was up to, no one would let her out if they did. Gomez would be furious, she knew, but he would get over it once they were safely back in their own home. 

Her dress lay on the suitcase she packed her clothing in. All of her clothes shoved hastily inside, the sight caused a lump to form in her throat. So many treasures and family heirlooms still remained in the house, the children’s baby books were still on the shelf in the nursery. She would never forgive herself for leaving them behind, even though the time to pack had been limited. 

Once she changed out of her nightgown in the horrid carpeted bathroom, she took one last longing look at the people she loved most in the world. Her resolved hardened, she had no choice.

When no voices called her back to bed, Morticia slipped out into the chilly night. The thin door caught on the rug before she could close it all the way. She wrested with the damn thing for a few seconds, certain someone would hear. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Morticia let out an angry sigh. Why was everything working against her tonight? 

Finally, the door thumped shut and she found her way to her home clear. A small part of her wondered if she’d ever see her family again. 

More than once, she felt the presence of someone behind her, the feeling of being followed itched at the back of her neck. No matter how many times she looked back, nothing was there.


	11. Halloween Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right after the end of the first movie.

The game of Wake the Dead ended with Wednesday and Pugsley as the winners. With a femur from their great-great-great grandfather clutched in hand, the siblings cried their victory to the moon. 

Morticia smiled at her children as they ran inside with their prizes. Her husband joyfully embraced them as they tackled him to the floor, smearing dirt all over his clothes and the floor. 

“That was fun!” Margaret was grinning while brushing dirt from her costume. “I never knew grave digging could be turned into a game.” 

“Stick with us and you’ll see how fun we can make it.” Mama patted the other woman on the back before heading to the punch bowl. 

The children finally released their father as they scrambled up from the floor. Gomez sat up with a huff. “That‘s the second time I’ve ended up on my back on the floor tonight. I’m losing my touch.” 

Morticia extended a hand to help him to his feet. “I was thinking later, we could make it three times.” She winked. “If you think you can handle it, that is.” 

He pulled her into his arms with a growl. “Oh, my darling, you have no idea the trouble you have just gotten yourself into.” His hand rubbed along her belly, a secretive smile shared between them. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Morticia purred as she lightly kissed him. 

“Did Uncle Fester come back in yet?” Pugsley asked from the sitting room, two plates of food in hand. “I made him a plate.” 

“No, darling, he hasn’t.” She smiled at her son. “I’m sure he’ll be in soon.” 

He nodded glumly and walked over to the couch to wait. 

“Tish, come here.” Gomez was at the door, looking into the cemetery. “Do you know which grave Fester is at?” 

Morticia joined him, arms sliding around his waist from behind. “Pinder-Schloss’s, I believe.” 

Fester stood there quietly with his head bowed. Her grave and Tully’s hadn’t been touched during the game, out of respect for Fester and Margaret. 

Although, everyone suspected Margaret had no qualms smacking her late husband’s corpse around. 

Fester, on the other hand, was still a bit touchy about the woman he thought was his mother for so long. 

Morticia tugged her husband back inside to leave his brother to mourn. “He’ll join us when he’s ready.” 

They made to join the rest of the family when Gomez abruptly stopped. “I just realized, when I had you on my shoulder earlier, you were pregnant.” 

She furrowed her brow. “Well, yes. I’ve been pregnant for longer than twenty minutes, darling.” 

“I know but if I had dropped you.” He looked horrified at the prospect. “I was only using one hand!” He clutched his chest. “I’m an awful father.” 

“No, you are not.” Morticia gently cupped his face. “You are an amazing father, you did not hurt the baby or me. Stop worrying.” 

He nodded but still had a worried expression on his face. His hands ran along her flat stomach, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. The worry was soon replaced with happiness. 

Footsteps barely registered to the happy couple until Fester spoke up. “Can you two not look at each other like that in such a public place? I think it might be illegal.”

Gomez laughed loudly but chose to pull his wife closer. “Don’t be jealous, old man.” 

He rolled his eyes. “How you got such an amazing woman to marry you is still a mystery to me.” Fester shook his head, slapping his brother on the back as he passed them. “Can’t be the size of your equipment.” 

“Excuse me but I have heard zero complaints about my equipment or how I use it!” Gomez glared at his brother. “Right, Tish?” 

Morticia ignored the question. “Pugsley made you a plate, Fester. He’s in there waiting.” 

“What a lad.” He said fondly as he made his way into the sitting room to find his nephew and niece. 

“Thanks for the backup there, Cara Mia.” Gomez grumbled with a pout. 

“I will not discuss your penis with your brother.” Morticia shook her head in disgust. “I do think he will get the idea when we tell them about the baby.” 

“I suppose. We do have twenty-five years of brotherly ribbing to make up for.” He quickly kissed her before bolting to the sitting room. “Hey, assface!” 

She shook her head fondly, hand patting her lower belly where her tiny baby rested. “This is the wonderful family your coming into, little one, I hope you can handle them.”


	12. A Sword Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the second movie.

_Thunk!_

Morticia grinned at the sword imbedded in the wood as she shut the door behind her. Her husband’s study could be a chaotic place and a rousing sword fight was common. He had a penchant for them before a conversation. 

“En garde, Mrs. Addams!” Gomez cried, his own sword in hand and a mischievous grin on his handsome face. “I shall be victorious this time!” 

“I doubt that, Mr. Addams.” Calmly, she pulled the sword free by the hilt, turning towards him with a flourish, the skirt of her dress fluttering around her legs. “I always win.” 

Gomez made the first move, leaping dramatically towards her as the shiny blades clashed together. He pressed the crossed swords close to her face as his nose grazed hers. Morticia made to bite him but he jumped back causing her teeth to close on empty air. 

“Nice try, cara mia.” He crowed as he spun away, bringing the blade down so the tip glanced off her own. 

She slid the deadly sharp blade along the other until she reached his hand on the hilt. She lightly slapped his hand with the flat of the blade. 

“Oww! Damn it, woman!” Gomez took a step back, shaking his stinging hand. 

She laughed as she advanced on him. “Oh, poor baby, did I hurt you?” She teased while raising her sword defensively. Watching him with a careful eye, Morticia made sure she avoided the set of chairs behind her. 

He shook his head and began circling her, a predatory gleam in his eye. A thrill shot through her body at the look, she knew exactly how this would end but they needed to determine who would end up on top. 

He lunged from her left, blades singing as they repeatedly hit each other. Morticia parried the attacks as best she could but she found herself backed against the wooden desk. Their heavy breathing mingled as their blades interlocked again. The heady mixture of love and sexual desire radiated from them, bringing a flush to their cheeks. 

Pushing back against him, she groaned as his weight pressed her back. She feared she was about to lose for the first time in their marriage when Gomez stepped back. Her heavy arm dropped the sword a few inches, exposing her to an easy winning blow. 

Sweat glistened on his brow, the well fitting shirt strained under his heavy panting. Morticia licked her lips at the sight of him, she was already wet and aching for him. 

With a flash, he brought his blade down but completely missed her sword. “What were you aiming for?” Morticia giggled, slightly winded, but immediately stopped as he pointed to her chest. 

The tip of his blade slashed through her dress and bra, from between her breasts all the way to her navel. The black fabric split apart exposing her pale flesh, to his excitement. “Gomez!” Her annoyance at the obvious intent he had for ruining her clothing was dissolved at his clear distraction. 

His eyes were riveted to her exposed breasts,the nipples hard from her arousal and the cold air. Morticia knew how she could easily win this fight. 

The tip of her sword smacked the hilt of his causing him to drop it, she quickly advanced on him. She swept her leg around his and shoved him to the floor. Gomez willing went down with a curse and a laugh. 

With her dress up to her thighs, Morticia straddled his waist, pressing herself on his straining erection and her sword to his throat. “You lose, my love.” She purred triumphantly from above him. 

He lay on his back, breathing harsh and rapid. “I’ve never been happier to lose in my life.” He groaned as she rocked her hips into him. “Take your prize, my lovely vanquisher.” 

With a clang, the sword hit the floor and Morticia reached between them to undo his pants. Gomez groaned as her long fingers stroked him from base to tip, nails featherlight against the smooth skin. 

She laughed at his tortured groan as she rubbed the wet silk of her panties along his length. His hands gripped her hips, rocking her back and forth over top him. “Gods, Tish.” One hand skimmed up her side to her breast, his fingers closing over her to massage the soft flesh. 

Morticia threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy, her fingers scrabbling between them to tuck her panties to the side. The head of his cock brushed her clit, making them both moan. Gomez’s fingers roughly pinched her nipple as she positioned him at her entrance. “Are you ready, darling?” 

“Fuck me, cara mia.” He gasped as she slid down onto him, taking him deep inside her. 

“Oh, Gomez.” Morticia whimpered, her knees hitting the wood floor with bruising force. She stayed still for a moment, relishing the hardness of her husband filling her. 

His hands flexed on her hips, fingers digging in and whines becoming desperate. “If you don’t start moving, I’m rolling us over.” 

She narrowed her eyes at the threat. Lightly, she smacked his cheek with her palm, it was more for the sound than to actually hurt him. “You wouldn’t dare, I won top fair and square.” 

His retort was shattered into a deep groan as she tensed her muscles around him. Placing her hands on his heaving chest, Morticia began to move herself along his length. 

From beneath her, Gomez thrust his hips to meet hers, impatient and too energized to lay still. Wandering fingers made to close around her throat but Morticia would not let him have the upper hand. She pinned his wrists to the floor and held them there as she rode him. 

Crying out with unrestrained pleasure, she tilted her hips forward ensuring he would hit that incredible spot inside her with every movement of her body. 

Gomez groaned her name as he tried to pull his hand free from her grip. “Let me touch you. Please.” He groaned as she left the tip of him inside before roughly sinking down. 

“Touch me where?” She rocked forwards, kissing him slowly and slipping her tongue into his mouth before trailing kisses to his jaw. 

“Your clit.” Gomez growled through gritted teeth. “I want to get you off.” 

Morticia smirked before releasing his wrist. They fumbled with the tangled mess of her dress then his fingers found her cunt. A talented thumb delved between her slick folds, seeking her swollen nub. 

He rubbed the spot with fast strokes, fingers grazing the area where their bodies met. Morticia slammed her hips onto his hard as she came with a scream. Back arching, she dug her nails into his chest as she tensed. Eyes fluttering shut, she basked in the pleasure that washed over every inch of her mind and body. 

Gomez thrust into her from below, her intense pleasure fueling his own. The slick tightness of her cunt clenching around him brought on his own orgasm. With a loud cry of her name, he finished inside her, fingers digging hard into her hips. 

Morticia draped her limp body over his, arms holding him as he shook beneath her. 

Their panting breaths slowed as the couple lay satiated on the floor. Morticia placed gentle kisses along his sweaty neck as her thoughts caught back up with her. 

Gomez lazily trailed his fingers along the backs of her thighs. “What did you need to speak with me about?” 

“Hmm?” She said groggily as her attention was momentarily stolen by his thumb grazing her ass cheek. “Oh! Wednesday and Pugsley wanted to know if they could invite a friend from camp to the wedding. They hoped he could spend the night as well.” She propped her elbow up on his chest so she could see his face. “I wanted to run it by you first before I said yes.” 

He acted like he was thinking her words over so he could fondle her rear a moment longer. “Sounds fine to me.” 

She nodded and placed a kiss to his lips. “Thank you for this exciting conversation, darling.” 

Pulling her lips back for another kiss, he mumbled against them, “Anytime, Tish. Anytime.”


End file.
